


【卢克索离街今天不下雨】Ch.3

by marumaru3934



Series: 卢克索离街今天不下雨 [3]
Category: Fate/strange fake
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 12:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marumaru3934/pseuds/marumaru3934
Summary: 原创路人角色有一个看脸，一个干活，跨服聊天欢乐多





	【卢克索离街今天不下雨】Ch.3

恩奇都是个特工。  
这话听起来就和“吉尔伽美什是个Omega“一样充满了戏谑和反差，在聊天中说出来具有迅速冷场的奇效，自讨没趣程度五星级，并且能够成功引起他人对你智商的怀疑与同情。  
你大可以去问问满嘴八卦和抱怨的主妇琼斯太太、退休前在银行工作的老绅士柯林斯先生、邮局里只对姑娘们眉开眼笑的布鲁尼、大卖场边摊可丽饼的杜兰小哥，看看他们谈起这位绿发金眸的天使时是一种怎样的神情，听听他们口中会吐出怎样的话语，就知道应不应该把“恩奇都“和”特工“联系在一起了。  
然而想象是美好的，真相是残酷的。哦当然了，绝不是说吉尔伽美什是什么Omega，他是个由内而外货真价实大写小写缩写的Alpha，可这跟恩奇都是不是特工不会产生什么逻辑上的冲突，尽管那两种说法听起来都那么骇人听闻。  
就是这样一个笑容如同卡尔斯班春天一样的好公民，在结束拍摄后的那个下午与女老板的准未婚夫寒暄几句，下了班就收到一份包装惊世骇俗的手链。他不好意思让那位面善的助理难做，有些无奈地收下；当晚牵着“大师”——一条他某次任务结束后在附近小树林里捡到的奄奄一息的萨摩耶——出去遛弯的时候，神不知鬼不觉地摸到西杜丽的办公地点把浮夸的小盒子放到她的办公桌上，若无其事地漫步回家。  
他的生活单调而规律，他的思想简洁而清晰。如果没有吉尔伽美什突然介入，他这辈子大概就只有一成不变的几个关键词：侍弄花草、拍照、吃饭睡觉遛狗，以及组织的任务。  
正因充满意外，生活才叫生活。  
恩奇都冒着濛濛细雨从出租车上跑下来，出示请柬溜进宴会厅，理了理沾湿了的流海和鬓发，对正在致辞的达拉斯·杰特曼致以带着歉意的微笑，从服务生手中顺走一杯香槟，逃往无人问津的阳台悠闲避世——这都能与吉尔伽美什偶遇，大概命运是真的让人无法逃离。  
两天前，吉尔伽美什用他一贯傲慢且霸道的思路想问题，理所应当地认为恩奇都没有理由不和他结婚——看看这位青年才俊，论财力排得上富豪榜前十，论样貌只要他愿意随时随地都能红遍全球；再看看这个甜蜜柔美的小家伙，还住在（吉尔伽美什眼里）拥挤简陋的中产阶级社区，每天不停地打理那可怜的花店，时不时还要去拍平面照维持生计！嫁给吉尔伽美什做阔太太对他而言简直是一种恩赐！  
瞧瞧吧，上流社会哪位小姐不爱慕那张俊美无俦的脸庞，哪位小姐的父亲不眼馋URK商业帝国的红利。而如今这馅饼落在这么个籍籍无名的、除了脸之外其他一切都平平庸庸的男性Omega身上，这天大的好事发生的几率比成功刺杀联邦总统的几率还要小。  
恩奇都没有任何理由拒绝他的求婚。  
——吉尔伽美什是这么自以为是地认为的，然后在这么认为的第二天开着屏去求婚就惨遭打脸，在打脸后的第二天又在一个小小的私人宴会上见面了。  
上神作证吉尔伽美什之前一点都不想来——之前是说两周之前收到达拉斯·杰特曼的请柬的时候，这位花枝招展的服装设计师邀请同为时尚界大佬的伊修塔尔的同时也没忘记叫上她的准未婚夫。其实人混到吉尔伽美什这个段位，这种小场合随便找个理由让助理推掉就好甚至不用亲自知会，但他还是来了，原因说出去连西杜丽都不会信：因为恩奇都给杰特曼的品牌做过代言。  
而杰特曼此人曾满面红光地称赞恩奇都是给予他无限灵感的缪斯。  
吉尔伽美什莫名不爽。  
当然，事前不爽到场不爽无论什么让他不爽现在都无所谓了——这个小阳台上的偶遇足以让他心旌荡漾。  
不愧是我！吉尔伽美什想，虽然是一时脑抽的理由把他送到这个宴会厅里，但这种脑抽理由都能让他们相遇，除了命运还有什么能为此做出解释的吗？  
爱也可以。他非常没脸没皮地在脑子里自问自答。  
三天之内的第三次见面，吉尔伽美什倒是从昨天被拒的尴尬中走出来了，不过眼前可人儿的表情里似乎还是有点抗拒和挣扎。这都是小事，他想，一位优秀的猎手要有足够的耐心等待猎物掉入陷阱，同时也要有足够的细心和技巧去引导。  
理智告诉他该说点什么，清风朗月、阳台的鲜花和宴会厅里的悠扬乐曲，气氛不要太好，如果说对了话接下来会好办太多。可他看向那双眼睛，又觉得什么都说不出了——金色的海洋里倒映着自己的金发与红眸，清澈无比的目光中试图掩盖的紧绷还是不乖巧地流露出来，无暇的皮肤与薄薄的、淡色的嘴唇，以及最最让他心驰神往的那股信息素的味道——他又沉溺在想象中那宁和无风的湖水里了。  
不受控制地，他脑子里出现了一个声音不断催促着：吻他！快吻他！  
是啊，他该吻他，攫取那沾着晨露的蔷薇，吸吮花蕾中心最柔嫩的芽儿，哪怕被全场宾客看在眼里也混不在意，他甚至恶意地想看到伊修塔尔见到这一幕后摔掉手里的酒杯恼羞成怒，随后整个联邦都知道：吉尔伽美什当着他准未婚妻的面出轨啦！而他则会满心欢喜地带着这个柔软的Omega见他的母亲，在此之前他一定会忍不住先找个隐秘的谁也找不到的地方压着他狠狠地灌满他标记成为自己的私有物再也不让他有可逃之机。  
这样的想法让他愉悦极了，瞳孔微微放大，唇角的笑容变得意味深长。当然，他当然忍住了，他清醒了，不为别的，只为这位绿发的小可爱主动跟他打了声招呼，声音朦胧而温柔：  
“晚上好，先生。”  
恩奇都当然不知道面前的人脑子里都装着点什么冒犯又隐晦的想法，他尽量保持平静面带微笑地跟对方打了招呼，恢复到一如既往的任务模式。  
极好的专业素养让他客服了由对方信息素引起的不适，以公事公办的态度面对这位难缠的主——昨夜来自赫温洛克街99号书店的传讯，除了下一个任务之外，组织还留给他一条不明不白的吩咐：接近斥吉尔伽美什。可惜恩奇都的人际交往实在说不上多圆滑，倒是落落大方不至于局促，但绝说不上左右逢源收放自如，他在外人眼里的脾气温和只是多数时候自己没什么特别的主意就干脆顺其自然；要说主动跟人打好关系，这难度不亚于让吉尔伽美什在生气的时候不骂人杂种。虽说大部分时候他也确实不用主动结交什么人，他这张脸不断吸引别人结交他：大学同学安娜贝尔牵线拉桥让他做平面模特，达拉斯·杰特曼看中气质为他量体裁衣，连伊修塔尔都在无意间看中这份美貌点了名新品的宣传要他出镜。  
而眼前的金先生很明显也是被脸吸引而来。哦，还有被那要命的信息素。  
然而实在是太不巧，他沉迷于他的信息素，偏偏他又受不了他的：味道浓重还有些刺鼻，让他联想到一些尖锐而残忍的图景，即便放温和些也都是金属般冷硬的气息。  
这不太寻常。恩奇都外在平和俊美，内里却有些兽类的野性，其中包括他敏锐的五感。但五感敏锐的范围并不涵盖信息素，像被人刻意关上了一扇门一样，他天生就对信息素不敏感，更别说在信息素的作用下起什么反应，不然也不会在潜伏任务里混在一群Alpha壮汉中还能稳如泰山，普通的Omega早就被动发情了。所以他在吉尔伽美什信息素影响下产生的不适的确是不太寻常的。  
鉴于他专业素养极佳，别说这么一点点不舒服，哪怕是极度不适也能忍得下来，因此面上并没有任何体现。至于那一点点不自然，试想谁能在拒绝了别人求婚第二天就可以若无其事地和对方交流呢，更何况他还带着一点生理不适并且肩负组织下达的任务，情况实在是有点复杂。天地可鉴他平时的任务说不好听都是杀人越货的勾当，突然要他和目标打好关系可真是业务范围外。  
眼下最令他困惑的有两个问题：和目标对象结婚算是“接近”的一种吗？以及昨天拒绝了今天再接受会不会太唐突？  
他等待着对方的回应，坚信船到桥头自然直，只要对方还愿意搭话自己就能绞尽脑汁给接上。  
吉尔伽美什这边倒是被这一声主动的问候给叫醒了。他想到昨天下午听到老板光荣事迹的西杜丽恨铁不成钢地侧击旁敲，提醒自己不能太简单粗暴免得吓到人家——Omega的心灵可是和身体一样柔软而敏感的，哪有盛气凌人命令人家嫁给你的？没吓跑就不错了。人要缓缓追，结婚的事要缓缓提。  
于是他放松了刚刚因为兴奋而有些紧绷的肌肉，尽量收敛了四处乱飘的信息素后清了清嗓子：“晚上好。”  
恩奇都回了一个浅浅的笑容，看得他心都化了。好吧他现在滤镜八米厚看恩奇都干什么心都会化。  
接下去的对话十分自然且顺理成章。交流了各自到场的缘由，谈谈今晚的酒水与音乐，吉尔伽美什跟一只抖擞头冠的皇霸鹟一样浑身上下都写满了求偶的欲望。当然他也谨记西杜丽的念叨，每每话题要往结婚偏的时候都试图不着痕迹实际非常刻意地把话锋一转绕到别处去。  
可怜的恩奇都，每次进入正题的尝试都败得凄惨。这段对话仿佛强迫他进行了一场无监督的机器学习，在此过程中机器渐渐作出预测：照这个架势来看，吉尔伽美什大概不想跟自己谈婚论嫁了。于是他脑筋一转，想到了比谈婚论嫁靠前一点的步骤：谈恋爱；而在谈恋爱之前，首先要出去约会。  
他可真是个小天才！  
虽然感觉有哪里不太对，但这也不是很重要。  
一边为自己的灵光一现而自满，一边应和着对方炫耀在赌城的光荣事迹，在话题交替的间隙，仿照着他印象里为数不多的影视作品里的样子，手肘撑在阳台边掌心托着侧颊，歪着头微微一笑：“卢克索离街上有家咖啡馆很不错，有时间要不要一起去坐坐？”  
吉尔伽美什愣了一秒钟。在这一秒钟之内，他的意识仿佛在蒙特卡洛赛道上时速二百五十英里飚了一圈，跳进大西洋里游了个来回，徒步飞奔在落基山脉上，奔下山一猛子扎进五大湖。深呼吸，他努力从头晕目眩中平复过来，想要优雅而从容地答允这一邀约；但当他睁开眼重新直视眼前人，看着那盛满流光的眼睛、蝴蝶一样的睫毛、蔷薇般的脸颊、纤长而骨节分明的手指，最要命的还是那带着恬淡笑容的嘴唇——明明不是如火般艳丽诱人的红色，倒是如香槟玫瑰一般淡雅而柔软、甜蜜中自有一分矜贵；恰恰是这样的淡色，处在室内宾主欢闹与室外花园静谧的交界，不过度出尘也绝非庸俗颜色，灯影与月色在他身上交织融合。  
他从没感觉自己意识如此粘稠过，似乎是身处岩浆的沼泽滚烫而无法脱身，只听得到胸腔内沉闷如雷的敲击，大脑罢了工，四肢便有了它们自己的想法。反应过来的时候，手心托着那颗长发柔软的后脑，另一手揽着小西装布料下纤细的腰肢，嘴里含着的毫不意外是他肖想了一整晚的唇舌。  
这下恩奇都的脑子可算是彻底清醒了，才意识到自己的行动哪里欠了考虑：处对象，肢体接触不可避。他却也不敢贸然挣扎，怕之前的努力前功尽弃，再想办法接近又是难于登天，整个过程宛若趴在战壕里忍受烈日灼灼和蚊虫叮咬的狙击手一动不动只待伺机而出，小脑瓜里飞速思考着该如何破解这尴尬的局面，耳边突然传来一声惊叫，随之而来是玻璃器皿落地的清脆声响。  
伊修塔尔惨白的脸上写满了惊怒，烈焰红唇仿佛刚吃过小孩没擦嘴，炫彩的长指甲颤抖着在两人身上指来指去。  
不出多久整个联邦就都会知道：吉尔伽美什当着他准未婚妻的面出轨啦！


End file.
